


魅魔的紋章

by hamandegg



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamandegg/pseuds/hamandegg
Summary: R18cp:jaydick(Jason Todd/Dick Grayson)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	魅魔的紋章

眾所周知的，高譚市的犯罪者們搞事情是不分日子的，只要住在高譚市，就要隨時面臨著集團搶劫、突變生物、毒氣攻擊、黑幫火拼等等的威脅。

於是，下午四點十八分，由於某種不知名的詭異魔法，高譚第一大道上開始了大規模的性愛派對。

『羅賓，第四區需要支援。』  
『這些公然裸露的傢伙都沒有羞恥心的嗎!附近還有小學啊!』  
『巴頓大樓外面那一群誰有空去幫忙吧，這裸露的程度太超過了啊!至少回車子裡再做啊!』  
『現在沒空啊，犯罪巷那邊太亂啦!除了賣保險套之外還有人趁機開始賣毒品啦!』  
『我為什麼要看到這些東西……我根本還未成年……』

是的，蝙蝠俠、羅賓、蝙蝠女孩們、紅頭罩、紅羅賓、信號、蝙蝠女俠，幾乎所有蝙蝠義警與相關人士都來了，這次殃及的受害者實在太多，讓蝙蝠俠不得不下達了緊急召集的指示。  
目前只知道是一種魔法攻擊，受魔法影響的人都會迅速陷入發情狀態、失去基本的判斷力，並且會奔向自己心儀的對象身邊並與其發生性關係，如果沒有喜歡的對象也有可能選擇過去有過親密關係或是符合類似特徵的人，也有不少隨機與人發生性關係的案例。目前對於魔法的種類、犯人的來歷、目的等等一切不明，而且現在的狀況可不是大量人群公然猥褻這麼簡單，交通混亂、違法交易、趁火打劫……，這裡可是高譚市，能幹的壞事多著了。

『呃……各位，我知道你們正在忙，但是有沒有人看到夜翼?他已經十六分鐘沒有回報訊息了，我一直連絡不到他，如果有人發現夜翼的行蹤請立即回報。』

迪克?這就不太對了，這個閉上嘴五分鐘都做不到的人怎麼可能這麼安靜。

傑森剛把今天的第十一對情侶扔進臨時帳棚裡(對，他們為了這些公然做愛的群眾建起了臨時帳棚)，感覺今天一天已經把一輩子份的裸體看完了。現在街上的情況讓有著輕度潔癖的傑森感到非常不適，到處是用過的衛生紙、保險套、衣服、還有各種不言自明的液體……。傑森感覺自己回家後不是因為看到太多髒東西而長針眼，就是被街上的氣味噁心到吃不下飯，雖然現在這情況能不能在半夜前全部處理乾淨都還不確定就是了。

「傑森~~」一隻手臂無聲無息的勾住傑森的脖子，把他壓向牆壁，傑森將槍口指向背後的人，但又默默地偏移了準心。  
甜膩的聲音來自於這位正壓制住自己的人，也就是剛才才說到不見蹤影的那隻大藍鳥。

「你沒事不去幫忙跑來壓住我幹嘛，夜翼。」傑森讓自己保持冷靜，雖然來人看來明顯沒有惡意，但這不代表就能放下戒心。  
「人家只是寂寞了所以來找小翅膀玩嘛~~」  
「少來，我知道你不對勁。你跟我回去蝙蝠洞，先把你安置好了再說。」

迪克沒有回應傑森，反而是把傑森的雙手捆住後推進一間空帳篷。帳篷裡面什麼都沒有，就只有一張墊子，迪克趁著傑森尚未反應過來，迅速的幾招將傑森壓制在墊子上，傑森覺得有點絕望，即使是在這種狀況下，迪克的戰鬥技巧還是略勝一籌。順帶一提，迪克不知什麼時候還已經將傑森的腿也綁住了。

迪克似乎也中了這種魔法，這代表什麼?這種魔法有傳播給別人的可能?代表犯人還在活動，並且還在增加受害者?代表傑森應該通知大家往夜翼前往過的地方追查犯人的蹤跡?  
喔不不不，在那之前傑森有更重大的問題要解決。

迪克坐在傑森腰上緩慢的撩起上衣，傑森這才知道原來夜翼制服也有兩截式的，而他也看見了迪克漂亮的肌肉線條，鍛鍊得緊實的腹肌伴隨著傷痕，這並不讓它顯得醜陋，反而充滿力量，在汗水的映襯下顯得透亮誘人。

把衣服拉到胸口的高度後，迪克抬起臀部將褲子拉下一些，露出了濕漉漉的性器，迪克的手指靈活的把玩著，還不時的因快感顫抖起來。  
在迪克的下腹部有著薰衣草色的圖樣，看上去像是山羊頭的正面，又像是子宮，旁邊有一些像是拉丁文或古希臘文的字符。傑森來不及將它看清楚，迪克又俯下身輕柔的跟傑森接吻，吻落在嘴唇和臉頰上感覺很奇妙，傑森沒覺得跟迪克接吻會讓自己反感，也許是因為自己沒有……那麼討厭他的關係吧，傑森如此說服了自己。

但是這照著這個發展下去不行，傑森沒打算跟迪克做「那檔事」，即使要做也不是在這種情況。

「迪克.格雷森你給我清醒一點，外面還有一堆人要處理，你想做就自己撸出來，撸完之後我帶你回去。」  
「傑森真的是不懂呢，我來這裡就是要來找小翅膀你啊。」  
「那你有何貴幹啊?」  
「我一直在想喔，小翅膀是不是包莖呢?」  
「什麼!?我操你迪克格雷森，你是精蟲上腦把腦子搞壞了是吧!」  
「也許吧小翅膀，我只是在想，小翅膀那麼可愛，應該是還沒割過包皮的包莖處男吧?」  
「干你屁事!!」  
「所以啦~~讓哥哥好好的檢查一下嘛~」話都還沒說完，迪克就已經動手解開傑森的皮帶。

「不要!不准脫我衣服，迪克.格雷森!不要逼我揍你!」然而迪克已經相當俐落的剝下了傑森的褲子，傑森不經感嘆自己每天綁槍帶花的那些時間到底有何意義。  
「哎呀?已經割過了啊?好可愛~好嫩的樣子，味道也很乾淨，有好好的洗乾淨呢~」  
「放開我!不准你對我的老二說三道四的!」迪克沒有理會傑森的抗議，依然自顧自地像是在對傑森的陰莖說話似的。  
「如果把它舔一舔會變得多硬呢?會射很多很多精子嗎?傑森是處男應該積了很多才對吧?」  
「媽的我才不是…」話還沒說完，傑森的陰莖冷不防的被迪克彈了下去。  
「小翅膀真是壞孩子，這麼敏感一定是處男嘛~~蛋也好大，兩顆沉甸甸的。」迪克一邊輕柔的撫弄著，一邊用嘴唇輕柔的吻下去。  
「我是不是處男干你屁事!放開我!」  
「哥哥要來處罰壞孩子呦，不讓哥哥檢查雞巴的二十歲處男壞翅膀。」迪克張大了嘴，讓傑森能清楚看見自己的陰莖被吮吸的模樣。

嘴裡吞吐著男人的陰莖，還裝模作樣地發出煽情的呻吟，淫蕩下流的模樣，但是傑森也覺得現在的迪克是十足的性感。  
「迪克格雷森你立刻放開我的老二。」傑森發誓他現在是用盡了從腦袋到腳趾頭全部的自制力才讓自己完整的說完這句話，因為迪克他真該死的會舔。  
「人家想吃傑森的大雞巴嘛~」迪克一邊吸，一隻手不忘著把玩傑森的睪丸，同時用沾滿潤滑劑的另一隻手自慰著，天知道那玩意是哪來的。

經不住迪克的口活，傑森被吸得高潮了，而射出的液體也被迪克一點不剩的吞進嘴裡。  
「嗯…嗯嗯…好多……好濃…」在迪克嚥下精液的同時，傑森看見迪克也射了，身體還因為快感而微微地顫抖起來，白濁的液體肆無忌憚的散落在傑森的腹部上。  
「小翅膀果然是處男吧，兩三下就出來了這麼多」迪克伸出舌頭，讓傑森看殘留在自己口中的精液。  
「不要給我看，髒死了。」  
「才不髒喔，因為…」迪克又低下頭對傑森的陰莖吸了一大口，還故意的用舌頭舔弄傑森的龜頭。  
「這不是傑森自己射出來的東西嗎?」迪克露出好看的微笑，傑森沒地方反駁，只能不耐的咂了下嘴。

「好了。接下來還有別的處罰喔~」  
「喂!你爽夠了吧!你還想幹嘛!」  
「人家要幹傑森的小屁股啊~一定又硬又緊很結實吧。」  
「我不要!絕對不要!」  
「嗯……既然傑森這麼說了那就給你選吧。」  
「我不是說我不要嗎渾蛋!」  
「兩個選擇。用你硬梆梆的處男大雞巴讓我爽，或是用熱呼呼溼答答的屁股穴讓我爽。」  
「你是瘋了吧，蠢鳥，我…」  
迪克溫熱柔軟的舌頭舔上傑森的後穴。  
「給你選，傑森。是要操我?還是被我操?」

「好棒!好喜歡!處男大雞巴!」  
「幹!你能不能乖乖的被操不要說話!」  
「好舒服…真的好舒服嘛…」迪克騎在傑森身上吞吐著傑森粗大的陰莖，一邊毫無羞恥心的呻吟著。  
「好開心……可以被小翅膀操屁股，傑森也是第一次操人吧…這樣我就是小翅膀的第一次了，不是很棒嗎?」  
「才不棒!操…誰想幹你」  
「真的嗎小翅膀?你不也幹的很舒服嗎?裡面熱呼呼的很棒對吧，我有信心跟女孩子一樣好喔~」迪克冷不防地用力插到底，迪克能感覺到他的屁股直接碰到傑森的睪丸，傑森漏出的悶哼有讓他充滿了成就感。  
傑森必須承認，迪克的小穴又軟又濕又會吸，這感覺不知道比自己一個人打手槍爽上幾倍。  
「哥哥會讓傑森射個爽，把兩顆蛋裡的精子全部射出來，射在哥哥的屁股小穴裡面，灌得滿滿的~」

這樣下去不行。  
想啊，傑森.托德，給我用力的想。

「傑森的雞巴形狀好棒~勾起來的部分正好頂到舒服的地方」  
「喔，是嗎?那這樣呢?」傑森配合著迪克的角度將腰往上頂了幾下。  
事到如今，傑森.托德決定一不做二不休，乾脆直接把這隻蠢鳥操暈，或是至少讓他花光精力，好找到空隙脫困。

「嗯…啊……就是那邊，好爽……」似乎是找對地方了，迪克叫了出來，大腿夾上了傑森的腰。  
「還能說話看來是還爽的不夠嘛，那這個怎麼樣?」傑森緊緊抱住迪克，又朝著相同的地方狠狠撞了幾下。  
「對…對…，好棒…啊啊……」  
「喜歡嗎?喜歡大龜頭塞滿你的小肉穴嗎?」  
「喜…歡……喜歡…，龜頭…好棒…」  
「夾用力點，把我的精全夾出來，寶貝。」  
「嗯啊啊……要…要射出來了…嗯……」  
「這樣就要射了，寶貝?還不夠吧?奶子露出來。」迪克聽話的把上衣又撩高一些，將胸部湊上來，傑森一口含住迪克的乳頭舔了起來。  
「啊啊…傑森……」迪克的胸部迎合著一抖一抖的，連說話的聲音也變得黏膩又帶些哭腔。  
「看你爽的，爽到要哭出來了是嗎。」  
「嗯啊啊啊啊－－」

拔高的聲音代表他真的爽得不行了，再努力些也許就能讓他射。

「寶貝…幹得爽吧?想要處男大雞巴的精射在小穴裡讓你爽死嗎?」  
「要…我要……好棒…要爽死了…好棒…啊……啊啊…」  
「要就再叫大聲點，親愛的，說你要什麼。」  
「我要你…啊啊…我要你的精……要你射在我的穴裡…讓我爽…」  
「好…聽你的，親愛的。」  
「啊啊…好棒…啊……傑森…親愛的……」迪克嗯嗯啊啊的亂叫著射了精，傑森也忍不住一起射了出來，還緊緊的扣住迪克的腰，讓精液全部射在他體內。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

兩人大汗淋漓的癱軟在地，迪克軟呼呼地趴在傑森的胸口上喘氣，雖然傑森自己也消耗不少力氣，但看來讓他消耗精力的策略算是奏效了，接下來趁著他休息喘氣的時間，看能不能搆得到迪克的口袋找到刀片或什麼可以脫困的東西......。

「嗯…?你們什麼時候來的?」迪克模模糊糊的看著不知何時掀起的門簾與站在門外的杜克和達米安。  
『喔，幹…』傑森在心底罵道，他們就不能早點來嗎!在把迪克把自己褲子脫了，或是把迪克操到七葷八素之前。

即使隔著面具，傑森也感覺得出達米安露出『托德你這王八蛋!我要宰了你!』的眼神。  
傑森覺得自己很無辜，蝙蝠崽子你要知道是你大哥先動手的。

傑森只慶幸他和迪克現在都還穿著衣服(雖然也脫了一半)，不要讓孩子們留下太多陰影。

「沒事，迪克。跟我們回去一趟，只要一下子就好。」杜克主動示好，是著降低迪克的戒心。說是如此，但杜克藏在身後的手上正拿著麻醉劑，傑森也沒有看漏門外的提姆發出的『從他左邊進攻』的信號。

「我有個更好的點子，杜克你們也留下來一起玩吧~」

迪克雙腳用力一蹬跳了出去，繞過杜克，從他背後俐落的揮下一記手刀，再加上一踢絆倒在地；側過身躲過達米安的拳頭，搶下達米安腰間的套繩槍，利用角度將兩人綁在一起；又翻了個身絆倒門外的提姆，打掉提姆手上的另一支麻醉劑，把他一起綁了進來。

「靠。你們幾個到底是來幹嘛的!」  
「我們盡力了，大紅，而且身為第一個被放倒的人沒資格說我們。」  
「好了~俗話說孩子的教育不能等，那接下來就開始性教育課程囉~~」迪克這麼說著，似乎還帶著一絲愉悅的神情，然後借用了達米安的小刀一口氣把傑森的上衣都剝了。

「慢著慢著慢著迪克你不是吧!」杜克忍不住首先出聲哀號，一邊掙扎起來。  
「沒錯喔~要給不聽哥哥的話的壞孩子們好好上一課才行~」迪克說著，一邊騎上傑森的腰。  
「我不要啊!我才不要這種A片現場參觀的性教育!」  
「就是說啊!硬來的愛是不會有什麼好結果的，你看看達米安!」  
「去你的!德雷克!」手被反摺在後的達米安對著提姆比著中指(雖然對方完全沒看到)。  
「真是感謝你們一點也不顧慮我的感受啊!不要忘了被他當教材的當事人是我好嗎!」正在被騎著的當事人大聲表示自己的不滿。

當傑森等人正在吵架的同時，在門外的蝙蝠俠默默地看著他的兒子們，並且朝迪克射了一枚催眠針。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
後續1  
「大紅他三天沒回訊息了，迪克你有什麼想法嗎?」  
「不要再問了!我真的不記得那個時候的事情了提姆，不要再問我了!」  
站在一旁的蝙蝠爸爸捫心自問自家的性教育到底哪裡出了問題。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
後續2  
「不要嫌我囉嗦，傑森。你如果腰痛我建議你用熱水袋敷一下。」  
「芭芭拉!我不需要這種建議!還有被插的人是他不是我!不要用這種過來人的語氣給我建議!」  
「托德你給我離他遠一點!」  
「他那天巴在我身上的時候你怎麼不這樣跟他說!還有不要隨便駭進別人的頻道!我沒有隱私的嗎!?」  
「鑒於當事人之一表示自己沒有記憶我們當然只能向另一位當事人追溯當天的事件啊。」  
「提姆你不要也一副理所當然的加進來!」  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
後續3  
[調查報告]  
「在札塔娜與渡鴉的協助調查下，確定了這次事件的犯人是一名精通惡魔咒語的術者，犯罪動機是讓心儀的對象愛上自己而使用了魅魔的魔法，但也因此發現了對方對自己沒有愛意，隨後因為過度悲憤進而發動大規模的咒術讓高譚市受到影響。『如果我不能談戀愛，你們也別想談!現充什麼的都去死吧!』犯人在被押送監獄前是這麼說的。」  
「所以總的來說這就是一起因為失戀而起的報復社會行動?除了讓我們累個半死之外我是沒覺得這樣能報復到哪些人。」  
「簡直是噩夢啊...」  
「然後呢，這種咒術會讓人有什麼後遺症嗎?」  
「這倒沒有，不過是造成了一點變化。」  
「是什麼?」  
「這個月高譚市市民的結婚率上升了。」  
「喔......」


End file.
